Child of the damned
by CheesexXxLuver
Summary: One obsessed man can bring havoc to world. By summoning one of the most feared beings known in history, the x-men have to work hard in order to defeat this enemy. Maybe a terrified new mutant they discovered could help defeat Dracula.
1. Prologue

**Child of the damned**

**Prologue**

The full moon hung high by itself in the starless black sky, dark clouds drifting across the luminescent beauty, casting ominous shadows across the forbidding land. The soil bare of fresh green grass, littered in dead leaves and a coating of snow only raising from the ground from the light breeze blowing through the dead forest, dancing in the silence of the night. Only one dark clothed man disturbed the silence, roaming through the forest, determined to reach his goal, weary brown eyes taking in his surroundings. His winter boots crunched the leaves and snow under his weight, arms wrapped tight around his thick coat, his boney hands covered in wool mittens and his pale fatigued face smothered in a wool scarf, messy brown-greying hair was neatly tucked in a warm hat. By the way the intruder was dressed; one could only assume that he was a lost traveler in the middle of the dead forest. But one must never assume the obvious is true.

He knew where he was going and where to go, everyone did. The townsfolk feared this place, believing all the folklore passed down from generation to generation and calling the place damned. Only fools and sceptics roam to the castle; and being the scholar that he was, he was not afraid of the words the townsfolk spoke; he knew what the truth was and what was pure fiction and nothing was going to get in his way of completing his goal.

Reaching the top of the mountain, the intruder set his eyes on the hauntingly beautiful site before him. Resting on edge of the cliff, the castle basked in the eerie glow of the moon, looming over the one man that stands before it, sending chills racing down his spine. During the day, the castle was magnificent to behold, but it was much more alluring during the night. The stone walls were in good shape despite its old age, not a wall crumbling down in site, the towers stretching and reaching for the night sky, luring the unsuspecting with its beauty. No lights shone through the windows of the supposed abandoned castle, delighting the middle-aged man. His team was not supposed to arrive till morning, but he could not wait. This will give him time to explore the castle, giving him time to set his plan into motion.

A smirk graced his aging face, a slight hop in his step as he continued forward to the steps leading to the entryway of the castle. He could not wait to see his plan come to life, could not wait to serve one of the most feared beings in history, and could not wait to gain eternal life. History may have turned him into a legend, putting their child's fear to rest so they could sleep easier at night. He would love to see that same fear be brought back to their eyes once more when they realize the truth, what would soon be roaming the same land they tread upon. Yes, Apocalypse was not the only powerful mutant in history, no there was another, and he would be the one to raise him from the dead.

Yes, soon, the prince of darkness will be alive once more. Soon Dracula will once again walk amongst the living.

**So how was that? Are you guys interested in me continuing?  
Feed back is welcomed!**

**-CxL**


	2. Beginning

**Child of the damned**

**Chapter 1**

This could not be happening; it was unbelievable that someone would even try. The villagers were too frightened and the outsiders only think of it as legend, never taking the tale seriously, angering the villagers with their ignorance. Never would he imagine that someone would be so close to succeeding. It both frightened and intrigued him at the same time; frightening because a monster would soon be among them, and intrigued that an outsider believed in the legend and actually found a way to revive him. Worry and panic began to fill stone grey eyes, creasing the wrinkles of age further; his bushing white eyebrows were drawn together, part of him hoped that the child was lying, making up a fib for a sick joke. But he knew better than that, the child was always honest and was one of the sweetest people he knew of.

His white and gold robes flowed around him as he easily stood up in one fluid motion, despite his old age. No sun shined through the winter sky, unable to shine in his grey hair, sleeked back to keep it out of his eyes. His beard was neatly trimmed along a strong pale jaw, making the pale skin appear a lighter shade. Boney fingers crossed behind his back as he looked out of his window.

It seemed that Father Dumitru had no choice, but he knew that his old friend could help; he just did not know how the child would react to these strangers showing up. Heaving a sigh, Father Dumitru turned and walked to the dial phone stationed on his desk, he will just have to make the child deal with the situation when it came.

* * *

Snow crunched under the group's feet, grinding the dead leaves deeper into the ground. Deep sky blue armoured boots followed behind, the black spandex of the uniform barley keeping her warm. An armoured chest plate matched her boots, her gloves a simple yellow color as well as the insignia frame that were placed on her shoulders and belt buckle. A black **X** on a red background was in the middle. Golden-orange hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, her bangs swept over cerulean eyes that were glaring at the groups back, cursing in her mind ever wanting to go on this trip also.

"Keep up shrimp, were not slowing down." Anger flared in her eyes as Aqua glared at the 'leader' of the mission, also known as Logan-the pain in the ass Wolverine. Which is unlucky for her, since Scott got sick with the flu; and he never yelled at her unless it was the result of one of her pranks she often graced him with.

"I'm not short!" No matter how much Logan intimidated her, she will not take any form of insult heading her way, not unless you wanted to engage in a battle of wits. Ignoring the snickers that danced around her she continued, "We are not really going to by this Dracula shit are we you damn rabid gerbil?" She could have thought of a better insult for him, but she enjoyed his anger to the name too much to change it.

"We are going to check up on the situation anyways, the professor doesn't want to take any chances." Snarling at the Mississauga girl for the stupid nickname, he continued "Even if it does turn out to be a hoax, the professor also wants us to talk to the mutant that lives here. Apparently he isn't safe with the villagers here." Trudging through the deep snow and ignoring the wind biting his skin, he continued to the church that was located just outside of the village.

"With how the villagers just acted towards us, I'm not that surprised that the professor wants him out." A tall redhead spoke, choosing to follow the tracks Logan made instead of making her own. Jean Grey was also followed by Kitty and Rogue. Kurt was swinging on the low braches, carful as to not break one of the dead limbs, and Aqua was stubbornly making her own tracks, too cold to use her powers to make it easier.

"Yeah, like, did you see the way they glared at us? It was, like, so uncalled for!" Screeched one of the brunettes of the group, her hair in a ponytail and taking the same pose as Aqua to fend off the cold.

"You're telling me, I even kept my hollow watch on and they still glared at me with those eyes." Kurt recalled, shivering as her remembered the looks from the villagers. It was a good thing Logan was with them, without his snarling he was afraid that they would have been attacked.

"Yeah, yeah, the villagers are freaking crazy, are we there yet?" Aqua spoke, already bored of the topic of the lunatics that inhabited the village. Her carelessness made her teammates sigh in irritation, not understanding as to how she could treat the situation so aloofly. Before she got scolded by any of them Logan spoke up, possibly to save him of a future headache.

"Stop you're complaining, we're here." Everyone in the group looked at him before they turned their eyes to the olden medieval church that was now in front of them. It was big when you would compare it to the houses in the village. The pale stones and bricks were mixed and stacked high, the widows were jutted out, bare of any stain glass and tinted windows took their place and were framed by thin bars that formed the shape of the cross. Wooden shingles were overlapped to prevent any of the elements to seep through, and surprisingly it seemed none were missing. An attached tower held the cross proudly for all to see, and they were unable to tell if that too was free of any damage because of the height.

"Wow" The simply word spoke so much, slipping from an amazed Aqua. She loved the gothic houses in the village, but this took her breath away. She could tell the other felt the same, and she couldn't tell what architect which she would appreciate more; this church or the castle that seemed to loom over this village. Snapping out of her daze, she followed the others to the entrance of the magnificent building.

Once through, she openly gawked at the structure before her. The stone floor seemed black and was graced with a deep red rug that ran down the length of the aisle; parallel gold lines boarded the side of the rug, the two colors opposing each other. The pews looked like they were made of bloodwood, gothic designs were carved in the sides and Aqua was unable to tell what the images were. Pillars made of the same black stone extended midway, archways sprouted from the top, connecting the pillars to each other lining down the side of the building.

At the eastside of the building, the pulpit stood proudly. Designs also decorated the pulpit, but once again Aqua could not tell what they were. The bloodwood rood screen stretched to swallow the whole church, slipping through the pillars to reach the side chapels, the rood was seated in the center of the arc that lead to the altar. It seemed that every arc on the screen also had designs jutting out and down to midway to the solid part of the screen, the panels also graced with the same designs. Everyone's eyes gazed in wonder at the East window; it was easily the biggest widow and had stain glass telling the story of Saints. It lit up the Alter, even without the sun to assist. Another cross sat upon the altar that was made up of the same bloodwood.

As they continued down the aisle, trying to carve the image into their brains, muttering could be heard from the Chancel and everyone's guard was up. Approaching the source of the noise, they recognized the Romanian language, but jumped when that voice spoke loud and clearly in English.

"I will take it that you are Charles friends, yes?" The accent was hardly there when he spoke, and the group slowly relaxed. A priest dressed in white and gold robes walked out to greet them. Grey hair was slicked back, his beard neatly trimmed, and his bushy eyebrows were arched up in greeting. His stone coloured eyes sparkled and his smile wrinkled up his face even more, but it was a welcoming site for the x-men who were greeted with nothing but glares. Those sparkling eyes shifted over to Logan, who had his usual scowl on his face. "I am Father Dumitru, and I understand that you are Logan, but I am sorry to say that I do not know who your company are."

Raising his gloved hand Logan shook hands with the priest, his orange gloved was cradled in both boney hands as greeting. "Yeah I'm Logan, but for now I prefer Wolverine." Watching the priest nod his head in understanding, he continued with the introductions. "This here is Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Aqua." As they were being introduced, they gave their own greeting, and the priest nodding in turn.

Kurt himself was surprised that the priest didn't even react to his looks, only giving him a fatherly smile, which in turn made him smile back.

"I am glad to meet you all, but I am afraid to announce the situations have worsened." Father Dumitru grew serious and walked towards the left, indicating the others to follow him. "Please follow me to my office; I would like to have no one interrupt us." Without argument Logan followed the old man, the others following him.

"I thought that is was just one situation, did something else happen?" Jean questioned as she watched the priest closed the door and walked over to his desk and taking a seat. For some reason, she couldn't even sense get a trace of his mind.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable and I will start from the beginning." Following his orders, Logan and Jean took the seats in front of the desk, Rogue, Kitty, and Aqua squeezed on the couch situated behind the chairs, and Kurt opted to just crouch on the arm of the couch beside his sister.

"Now for you to understand, I am going to start with the explanation of Vlad Dracul, or as you may know him, Count Dracula."

* * *

**Does this count as a cliff hanger?**

**Anyway, sorry this took so long. Life just likes to get in the way sometimes. So how did you guys like this chapter (albeit short) ?**

**The second one I'm going to try and make Dracula fit into my story, and then it will get interesting I swear!**

**Until next time!**

**-CxL**


	3. Explaining

**Child of the Damned**

**Chapter 2**

Silence surrounded them, the only sound were their own footfalls and deep breathes echoing back to them. Water dripped from high above, dribbling down the stalactites and creating an echo that seemed to drown out their footfalls as they staggered through the stalagmites. They tried to stay close to each other as to not to get lost in this maze disguised as a cavern. Tunnels appeared at every turn, sometimes splitting into forks or branching into three, seeming to lead to the Earth's core and tempting them with curious thoughts as to where they may lead. No one could have imagined that under that magnificent castle lay a cavern that just kept going deeper and deeper into the Earth.

Jonathan Watte looked back; his hazel eyes' squinting to see if everyone was following and was pleased as he counted everyone was still behind them. Tucking a blond strand under his toque, he was careful to not quaver the light for Professor Jonah, who was fixated at the map. He was worried for his history professor; ever since they arrived in this freezing land he seemed more...enthusiastic. Jonathan could also feel how edgy the workers became, their eyes shifting to and fro, their already pale skin seemed paler and they grew sweaty with anxiety. Jonathan could not blame them; his instincts were yelling him to run away and he could tell the workers felt the same way as he did. But every last one of them ignored it, comforting each other by saying it was the shadows caused by the lamp that were spooking them and everything was fine. Soon the workers would go home to their families with the generous pay the Professor promised them, and Jonathan would be one step closer to being a famous historian.

Jonathan had convinced himself that nothing could go wrong, after all that was why he was here with his professor; he knew that Dracula was just a tale. He knew that nothing could go wrong. Now if only he could make himself feel as confidant as his thoughts sounded.

* * *

Stunned silence enveloped the office, each occupant contemplating about what Father Dumitru just said. The four teens situated on the couch stared in disbelief at the priest; they're eyes wide in surprise. Logan sat stone faced beside Jean; the two believing the priest, Charles wouldn't have sent them here on a wild goose chase. Father Dumitru was a very respectful friend of the professor, and Charles took this matter very seriously.

Father Dumitru gazed at the group, not at all surprised the four at the back did not believe him. He took a breath to start, but held back when he saw the girl with the golden hair open her mouth to speak.

"Seriously?" Father Dumitru waited patiently; he could tell she was struggling to find the correct words. Her gloved hands waved animatedly as she continued to struggle, trying to ignore the others starring at her, "I mean, are you sure that you are just not getting mixed up with another mutant? There are some out there that can mess with your head." She immediately stopped when she received glares from the two sitting in the chairs in front of him.

"I'm sorry Father, Aqua didn't mean to sound as rude as she did," Jean, as he recalled her name to be, received a glare from Aqua at her accusation. "But she does have a point, how do you know that you are not just being influenced by another mutant?"

Letting out a grave chuckle, Father Dumitru folded his boney hand together, "I am sure that I am not being influenced by anybody around here." He could read the doubt in their eyes easily, teenagers these days always thought that they were right and everyone else was wrong. They thought that he was 'forced' to say those words, how foolish of them. Only Wolverine seemed to be taking this seriously.

"Oh, have you not noticed? Well, that is not surprising really, but as a telepath I would have surly thought you would have noticed something was off." Surprised green eyes stared at him, how did he know? Quickly, he continued, "I have a talent of my own you know, after all that is how I met Charles." Chuckling at their looks of disbelief he continued to explain," I can neutralize any mutant power that tries to harm me, so therefore your theory about another mutant controlling my mind is mistaken."

"Alright," Before anyone else tried to get off topic, Logan quickly shut the teenagers up, by growling out that one little word. "So now that we know that you are not being manipulated, tell us what you know for we can stop whatever is going on here." Logan wanted to know all the details before he assumed anything, and if it was true it would be a good thing to sit through the story and learn all they can. He was glad to see that Father Dumitru was unaffected by his attitude and had complied with his wishes.

"First, as I said to you before, I will start out by telling you everything I know about Dracula, then everything will make since after I am done." Father Dumitru was glad that they grew serious and listened intently as he spoke.

"No one knows exactly when Dracula came into existence, but records showed that he revealed himself as a mutant in the late eighteen-hundreds after he moved to London. I do not know of what he did in London, but I am aware that he fed from the ladies that lived there, though I am not sure how many he had killed because there was also another murderer on the loose at that time; so it was hard for the authorities to tell which victim belong to whom" Father Dumitru paused, making sure that everyone was listening.

"You see, he drank the blood of his victims to insure that he will live everlasting life, the younger they are the longer he will live; this was one of his various powers. He liked to play games with his victims, leading them around in circles and whatnot, knowing that the authorities there were not as educated as he was and he easily escaped from them. But he grew too confidant and slipped up, then Van Helsing was on his trail and started to investigate the murders that were happening; though he was having trouble with the other murder that ran the streets, who it was I am not fully sure."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what did he do? The slip up I mean." Rouge spoke, the first time in awhile. Her accent was heavy, but Father Dumitru understood what she was saying just fine.

"I am not sure, I know little of what he did in London; just the basics I'm afraid." Seeing her nod in return he continued, "After Dracula found out that Van Helsing suspected him he took it as a game and constantly taunted him, leading him around in circles; and every time Van Helsing found a lead, he came to a dead-end. But once Van Helsing caught Dracula, again I am sorry to say that I do not know how but I know that is has to do something with a person that was very close to Van Helsing. Once he was caught as being a mutant, or rather a vampire as the locals described it; Dracula fled back to Transylvania, back to his castle in the mountains. He was fully aware that he was being pursued by Helsing and had guards stationed at his castle and traps laid so he could sleep in the day without worry.

"But Helsing managed to convince a young guard to help him and the guard lead him through the traps and around other guards and to his bedroom. He was asleep on his bed and not in a coffin." Father Dumitru stared at the snickering teenagers on the couch, faintly amused by their assumption, though they immediately stopped when he finished; or was it the glare Wolverine sent there way?

"Dracula slept during the day simply because he loathed the brightness of the sun and no, it is not because he will burst into flames when in contact in the sun." Once again Father Dumitru looked at the teens to see them holding in their snickers.

"But when Van Helsing saw Dracula sleeping peacefully, he stabbed him in his heart with a pure silver stake and affectedly stopping the beating. Dracula awoke to the pain; but was paralyzed, and could not do a thing as he was sealed away deep down in the caverns hidden under his castle.

"Now someone by the name of Joel Jonah came to this town with a small group of men, asking questions about Dracula. He said that he was a professor from London and was merely doing a study about the tale and thought that the castle was a good place to do some research. But then I found out that he wanted to revive Dracula, and I'm afraid that he is going to use the people that are with him to do just that." Taking a small brake, Father Dumitru tried to calm down; he was starting to feel enraged that he was fooled by this professor.

"How did you, like, find out what he was up to?" Kitty spoke, starting to feel alarmed as to how real this was starting to sound. It was like Apocalypse all over again.

"Lucifer spotted him leaving in the night before his group was scheduled to arrive at the castle, and decided to follow him. He overheard what Jonah said and came back to tell me what his plans were. Sadly his group had left before he arrived."

"Who's Lucifer?" Rouge spoke once again, all joking matter aside. Like Kitty, she had the since that it was Apocalypse again.

Startled by her question, Father Dumitru paused until he realized he forgot to mention him earlier. "Ah yes, Lucifer is a young mutant that lives here with me at the Church. I believe I told Charles about him too."

"Is he the mutant you want us to talk too?" Jean wanted to make sure; the professor did say something about a mutant living here.

"Yes he is, but he is not here right now. He is following another group that is heading in the same direction as the Castle." Father Dumitru grew worried, he felt troubled just as Lucifer did when they spotted the group passing the Church and that was the reason Lucifer decided to follow them.

"I thought you said that the professor only had a small group?" Aqua was deep in thought, she had a feeling about the other group and it wasn't a good one.

"He did. I'm not sure who this group is since they did not stop here to rest. But they were mutants that part was obvious, since the leader was simply floating above the snow."

Logan growled at the Fathers answer, not at him but the revelation as to who is was. "It's Magneto and the Acolytes"

"Are they dangerous?" Father Dumitru was confident that Lucifer would not confront them, but he did not know what this group was capable of.

"Yes they are," Jean could feel the concern radiating off of Father Dumitru, "But we will get to them as fast and possible to help Lucifer." She tried to make the Father feel better with this tidbit of information, but he surprised her with his response.

"No do not bother. I am very confident that they will not harm Lucifer." At their looks he started to explain better, "Lucifer is simply petrified of people, he will not confront them and he will follow at a great distance. That is why I am sure that they will not harm Lucifer because they will not spot him. If they somehow manage to spot him, he will run away." Still, is did not stop Father Dumitru from worrying.

"Just to be sure we'll go and help him, and stop this nutcase trying to raise Dracula from the dead." Logan stood up, followed by everyone else in the room.

"Very well, but there are some important things you need to know, both about Dracula and Lucifer." Father Dumitru led them out, but not before reaching for some items in his desk drawer, hiding them from view with his sleeve.

"I want to clear up what is fact and what is fiction. As I said before, the sun will not make Dracula burn into flames and he does not melt at the touch of holy water; it was acid that confused the two together. Driving a stake though his heart does not kill him, only immobilize him and he does need food and water like any other being, he only lives off of blood for his immortality and healing any wounds he has acquired. Garlic does nothing to him and he has no problem crossing streams. He can defy gravity to a certain extent, being able to climb upside down vertical surfaces in a reptilian manner for instance. He is has powerful hypnotic and telepathic abilities; using this he is able to command animals to his commands, though he prefers nocturnal creatures. He can both control the weather and shape shift, to what extent I am unaware of."

Father Dumitru paused before the doors of the Church, turning to face them to continue his explanation and was pleased to see them all listening intently. Reaching in his sleeve he pulled out a rosary for each of them to wear.

"Now he can control anybody with his telepathic abilities and it is said that consuming his blood will make his control unbreakable." Raising his hand he offered the rosaries to the small group of mutants. "Please take these, the crucifix does not harm him in any way but he does respect God, and does not kill anyone who wears his cross. Same goes with entering ones household he does not go in unless he his invited inside but he only needs the invitation just once." Once again he was glad that each took a rosary and placed it among their necks.

"How do you know so much about the guy?" Logan questioned after he put on the red-beaded rosary. His answer came in a smile from Father Dumitru.

"My full name is Dumitru Helsing, direct descendent of Van Helsing. He had settled here in hopes of keeping watch over Dracula. But I am afraid at my old age I can do so little to stop these events. I know all from a journal that Van Helsing wrote, but some of it is unreadable because of damage it has suffered before."

Nodding in understanding, Jean wanted to hurry along and try to stop all of this from happening. "Is that all there is to know?" Not feeling remotely offended by the redheads hurry Father Dumitru shook his head.

"There is something you need to know something very important about Lucifer so you do not scare him even more than he already is." Father Dumitru was nervous to relay the information to them, but they had to know in order to understand. "First of all, he has a very bad scar that blinded he left eye, so don't stare at it. He somehow morphed it in his head that he should be ashamed of it when people stare, the same goes for with his looks. Am I clear so far?" They seemed surprised of Father Dumitrus' possessiveness over the boy, but he was like a son to Father Dumitru and wanted to harm to come to him. He was glad that he received nods in return, not surprised by their confusion. "Now it is important that Dracula must never know Lucifer's last name, otherwise he will hunt him down for a possession Lucifer has."

"What do you mean by that Father?" Kurt asked, tail swishing behind him. He became worried as Father Dumitru let out a heavy sigh.

"What I am about to tell you must stay among to only us, no one else is to know of this. The villagers have enough suspicion already; I do not want them to know the truth about him. He has already been harmed enough because of it" It was still hard for Father Dumitru to relay this information but he had to. Making sure that no one was in the Church to overhear him finally revealed to them the truth.

"His full name is Lucifer Vlad Dracul, he is the direct descendent of Count Dracula."

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Okay, I think I will end it there for now. How did I do?**

**I finally got to mention the main oc, Lucifer. I also made Aqua up. I'm not sure if there is already someone named Aqua but I don't care!**

**Now I want to thank Goddess of Gods since she is the only one telling me she likes my stories! So only she gets hugs from me! *Hugs* thank you very much Goddess of Gods!**

**So if you want praise or hugs, review.**

**Until next time.**

**CxL**


	4. Almost

**Child of the Damned**

**Chapter 3**

Footfalls crunched the fallen snow echoed loudly in the silent forest only to be drowned out by the chilly wind that howls past the traveling group who seemed unconcerned. The five men did not give any attention to the dead forest that surrounded them, uncaring about the rotting leaves that were crushed under their weight or how the snow froze to their feet and blinded their path. All of their attention focused on their destination and the group of hungry beasts slowly surrounding them.

The savaged animals began to follow them once they strayed from the path leading to the castle, uninterested in the magnificent building that loomed after them. The beasts were content to follow them to their destination to that cave hidden at the bottom of the icy mountain, on the opposite side of the castle. As soon as they pasted the path to the castle did they notice that they were being stalked, soft growls and the crunching of snow followed behind them forcing the group to keep their guard up.

Unaware to the group, they were also being pursued by someone high up in the trees; the thick bare branches concealed the pale being. A single golden eye followed every single movement they made, as well being anxious of the four black wolves following them. Gloved fingers gripped the trunk of the tree when a strong gust blew past, white hair pale as his skin blew into his eyes and making his oversized red sweatshirt flail among his small skinny frame. Baggy blue jeans covered his booted feet as they found no trouble gaining foothold on the branch. As the cold gale died down, the figure leapt deftly onto the next branch, keeping behind the strange group and the ferocious wolves.

The groups silence was a relief on his sensitive ears, the orange one seemed to get into loud arguments with the frightening hairy one, both of them sounding strange to the pointed ears. He was glad that the one that was floating above the snow told them to be quiet, much to the other two in the small groups' satisfaction. What the pale figure found astonishing was what the wolves were doing; only one of the beasts were making noise, letting the others close in at the sides of the group.

As they walked further, the snow slowed with the vast amount of trees that were thickening. They stretched up, there branches blocking the grey sky and the ominous feeling amplified as the forest grew denser around them. With the high branches forced their little follower hope lower to view everything that was happening.

Looking at their surroundings, Magneto deduced that they were close to the cave as the snow grew thicker and the grey sky vanished in the tangle of dead limbs. Looking down the steep hill they were on, he saw a dark patch amid the rocks of the mountain, his view partially covered by a vast tree that was growing near the cliff side.

"Gah!"

Startled by the raucous screech that seemed to be amplified by the deafening silence that was in place before, Magneto whirled around to find the rest of the group starring at the disruption with bated breath. After a few tensed seconds Magneto let out an annoyed huff at the arsonist of the group as the ludicrous bright orange hair popped up from the snow, spitting out the cold flakes the managed to get in his mouth and muttering something about tree roots. Magneto also noticed that Pyros' abrupt fall seemed to startle their stalkers as well, if the lack of growls wasn't a dead giveaway. To his amusement, he also noticed that a perfect body imprint was left in the snow with arms spread wide.

"Tell me again, why is it that we can't just float down to this cave in those blasted containers?" The annoyance was clear in the Australians voice, as well as his expression but that is what one gets for putting Pyro in a cold environment. Dusting himself off, he looked towards Magneto for the answer he heard constantly.

"You know why, I don't know the exact location and the trees are too thick to break through. But you can stop your complaining because I believe that the cave is just down this hill." Pyro seemed to perk up at the tidbit of information, though that still didn't make him feel better about being in a place full of snow. Magneto braced himself as the pyromaniac opened his mouth but he was silenced as a strident crack sounded behind them.

Whirling around, everyone only had a second before Colossus was tackled to the ground, the black form brutally tried to rip the Russian to pieces, it's fangs failing to pierce the metal skin of his arm. Raising his fist Colossus thrust it forward, striking the vicious creature off of him. Rushing to his feet he got a proper look at his assailant before it would get the chance to attack again.

The wolf was half the size of him, the body was lean and muscular and the thick black fur was ruffled in the wind that still managed to slip through the trees, its tail swung back and forth as it plotted its next attack. Haunting yellow eyes appeared to glare at him, angry that it was not able to injure the Russian. It hunched forward, ready to attack again, the attack on Sabertooth made it pause for only a second before it launched into action.

Startled from the abrupt attack, the single golden eye continued to watch intently as the last two beasts attacked the stunned four, each slightly bigger than the first. Gloved hands gripped the thick branch he broke off tighter, ignoring the slight pain he felt as the branch began to strain, all of his attention focused on the group under the onslaught of fangs and claws.

His body curled further in itself as additional fear grew in the pits of his stomach, his eye never leaving the group as flames licked the falling flakes or how one man clawed just as savagely as the wolves that were attacking them. Tremors shook the trees as explosions dispersed through the area, and his ears burned at every sound brought forth. Hands released the death grip on the damaged branch and shot up to his sensitive ears, fending off the deafening explosions as best as he could, a headache being brought forth by the sounds of combat.

Gambit swiftly dodged the wolf as it pounced, trying to use its bodyweight to crush him. His red eyes caught site of a branch tumbling down the trees, a flash of white caught his attention before it was quickly diverted back to the beasts; it seems that they have another follower on their trail.

* * *

It was spectacular, the room was bathed in a mix of Persian blue and cyan light that glowed off of lapis lazuli stones in the ceiling, and the ground shimmered silver due to the moonstones and opals decorated the ground they walked on. Heaps of gold lined the walls made all of the men gape at the amount. Gold statues of various sizes and creatures protruded from piles of coins, closed chests and gold cutlery.

Sharp grey eyes ignored the surroundings, focused on the ebony casket lying in the center of the room. White teeth were bared as his lips pulled back into a crazed grin, and started forward towards the casket. The silver designs melded perfectly on the surface only added to the beauty, rubies and emeralds were littered along the sides and forged into the cross that decorated the lid. To his astonishment, as he loomed over the casket, it was not made from wood the color of ebony but of black opals, multitude of colors shimmered under the black exterior.

"Asa cum I-am promis domnilor, ti platesc. Ajuta tu insuti." The words flowed fluently, despite his English accent, and every man looked at the professor as if he was insane. Did he not want the riches surrounding them? Each man was cautious as they strode forward, their skin a ghastly pale as they looked around, but soon greed took over as they sped up their steps and began to stuff their bags full of the various pieces of gold.

Jonathan glanced around, enthralled by the beauty hidden in the caves underneath the castle, past the two enormous ebony doors with the symbol of the Dracul clan. The gold metal gleamed ominously in the flames of their lanterns, the wings spread to the sides as the tips twisted into oblivion. Rubies formed the fierce bats eyes as they glared down at the intruders, snout pulled back revealed razor-sharp fangs and giant ears pointed straight down. The look of the creature sent shivers creeping down everyone spines; they ignored the feeling and continued forward as the doors opened with a simple push from the professor.

Gems merged into stone glittered and entranced all. He was too absorbed into the splendour of the cave, he did not, nor anyone else notice, Professor Jonah lure one of the helpers towards a coffin. A burly man at the age of 50, his bag already full of gold coins for his family, showed no sign of anxiety as when he entered through the ebony carved doors. No one paid any attention as the man opened the lid carefully as the professor coaxed him onward and still no one even glanced as the professor snuck out the doors as they shut after him. Only did their attention focus on the man as a resounding shrill of a scream reach their ears, and what they saw forced everyone of them to still from shock.

* * *

**Okay, I'm tired so I'm ending it here for now, and this chapter might not be that great, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter I sware!**

**What Professor Jonah said to everyone is basically **_"As I promised gentlemen, your pay. Help yourself."_

**Again I give praise to Goddess of Gods for her review. If you want praise too then send a review. **

**Don't mean to sound rude, but as I said I'm tired so I'm sorry, but until next time!**

**-CxL**


End file.
